


"Are you drunk?"

by em_the_gem



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, drunk!Alec, he's a loud boyfriend who does not know how to tip-toe, tequila got the best of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: a dialogue prompt as prompted by the sentence "Are you drunk?"





	"Are you drunk?"

The loft was spinning. The loft was not supposed to be spinning. Yet here he stood, grabbing on to the nearest piece of furniture, trying to steady himself because the loft was spinning. Whatever it was he was holding on to was soft to the touch, and he focused his eyes on the blue chair he would often find Magnus sitting in when he came home from a seemingly never ending day. 

 _Magnus_.

His hazy mind focused on the reason why he’d left the others at the bar, and he soon found himself stumbling through the loft to get to the bedroom, discarding his jacket, a shoe and another shoe. He had not meant to get dragged away from his duties by his siblings, but when they had come into his office a little while after he’d sent a text to Magnus stating he’d be home late, they wouldn’t take no for an answer and he had let them drag him along. After all, it had been a while since he had spent time with them. 

He came to a halt in the doorway as he laid eyes on the body spread out on the bed. Magnus was asleep lying on his back, one arm draped across his bare stomach and the other reached out on to Alec’s side of the bed. The maroon silk sheet covered his legs and revealed the top of Magnus’ black boxer briefs. Alec sank something in his throat and took a step and then another until he bumped into the bed, tripping and landing on top of Magnus.

Magnus woke at once, but wasn’t startled at the surprise attack. his subconsciousness had picked up on Alec’s energy as he’d come through the wards and was not surprised to see him this late. After all Alec had been kind to send him text earlier stating that he was stuck at work to finish up some reports. He was, however, surprised at the stench of alcohol that Alec’s breath oozed as he was currently lying with his chin on Magnus’ chest, the rest of his body in an odd and awkward angle. Alec shushed himself and promptly started to giggle.

“Are you drunk?” 

Alec giggled at that and started moving his heavy limbs around to get comfortable. He was still giggling as he snuggled up next to Magnus, placing his mouth on his shoulder in the belief that he was placing soft and gentle kisses on the spot. In reality his mouth was doing weird sounds that made Magnus laugh and all of a sudden he hovered above Alec, making Alec dizzy with the quick movements. The bed beneath them shook and Magnus placed an arm on either side of his head and looked down on him with a suspicious look.

“You are! Alec Lightwood, did you get drunk without me?” his amused voice caused a chuckle to escape Alec’s lips as reached a hand up to tap Magnus on his shoulder.

“It wasn’t my fault. Ja-zzy… Jace and Izzy dragged me with them to the Hunter’s Moon. Oh and there was tequila. So. Much. Tequila,” he sighed, a tad dreamy with a goofy smile on his face. “I would have called you, but it was late.. Magnus, it was so late. I’m so so sorry, I will… I will call you next time!” he slurred as he sighed, causing Magnus to shake his head and scrunch his nose at Alec’s breath.

“You look good, Magnus. You look really, _really_ good right now,” Alec said, his voice getting deeper and his breathing shallow, as his eyes trailed down his low-lit torso and back up to his face only to see the glamour had faded and amber eyes looked at him with a gentle expression.

“You never seem to amaze me Alexander,” was all he said before a flash of blue lit up the room for brief moment and a nice minty taste filled Alec’s mouth. And when Magnus’ lips met his in a soft kiss, he wasn’t so sure it was just the alcohol that made his head spin.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
